


Valero

by MR01



Series: Aviation [19]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Carnegie Hall is rented for the night, Charity Auctions, F/M, Gen, Jonathan and M.W. are Billionaires, M/M, Twincest, Under construction lmao. I will get to it. Promise.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Auction time is a go. Morgan and Jonathan just have to stop trying to one-up each other long enough to see that Kay and Cameron are right there for the taking.





	Valero

**Author's Note:**

> This one's going to have a few chapters. Tbh I had already had it done.
> 
> All I had to do was post it but because I left it so long it's flipping deleted on me and honestly it pissed me off. 
> 
> So I had put off from writing this. But now I'm all good and this idea won't leave me alone. 
> 
> Therefore I am going to give it a second chance. 
> 
> Thanks for reading even though I have too many stories to wrap up here.

* * *

Cameron had been eating mac n cheese in front of his PS4 as he drove Jordan's car off the road and into a gas station.

Only to have Jonathan throw a pillow at him, saying that he now has to clean the kitchen for a week but he'll take the L and Gunter is teasing him about it.

When Dina comes into the living room the place is a zoo but right now that's not important.

She comes bearing great news. And okay this place needs air freshener or an open window.

There's an overwhelming smell of different foods here.

"Guys. Guys guess what I just got?" She squeals as she holds up a picture of a building they never thought they'd see again.

Unless of course they went out of their way to actively seek it out.

"D..you're telling me you booked us the Rockefeller Center for Thursday night next week?" 

Dina nods enthusiastically as Cameron screams her name in a boatload of praises.

"Wait Can, Dina what's so important about next Thursday that you booked the building of a man M. and I 'collected' so much money from. It seems a little on the nose."

Jonathan sits up on the couch. Pushing his blanket and plate of Las Vegas sushi aside.

"It's a charity event that Gunter came up with and we went with it. Now here we are."

Jordan smiles at him brightly and Jonathan looks at the lot of them as if he is just seeing them for the first time in his life.

"To make it even better Johnny, all the proceeds are going to financially struggling families and young parents, single or otherwise with children."

Gunter looks pretty proud of himself and his family as he takes one of Jonathan's rolls then dips it into sauce.

"June's coming in hot and it's also Accordion months so next week's theme has gotta be fun."

Before he can get so much as a word in Cameron moves the conversation along with some ideas of his own to help build on the thought so Johnny just plops back onto the couch.

Looking happy for them yet conflicted.

He just hopes they know what they are getting into.

 


End file.
